Once in Love, Twice in Tears
by RadicalDaniel
Summary: Terri gets an email from a distance friend saying that they have applied for another year at the Bristol Hilliman Music Conservatory in L.A. This time Terri gets her Dad's permission to go. She meets old friends, but this time there is a surprise in store
1. it’s been delivered

**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own any of the characters from Raise Your Voice. They all belong to Sean McNamara.

**SUMMARY:** Terri gets an email from a distance friend saying that they have applied for another year at the Bristol-Hilliman Music Conservatory in L.A. This time Terri gets her Dad's permission to go. She meets old friends, but this time there is a surprise in store for all of them.

**AUTHORS NOTE:** This is my first ever fan fiction. Hope you enjoy the story.

**It's been delivered**

* * *

Terri is sitting at home watching her final performance piece she did last year in LA. She keeps pausing it at Jay's close up. She still dreams of him. It's been 3 months since she has heard from him, and she wonders where he is now. 

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jay is in his recording studio making a song about his love for Terri. He wants to ring or email Terri, but he is too afraid to talk to her because it has been so long since he last contacted her. He has just finished the song and is playing it back too himself. A tear appears in the corner of his eye. He sits down at his computer.

"Should I or shouldn't I?" he thought to himself. "I want to hear her voice."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Terri went upstairs to her bedroom, and she picked up the phone. She rang her Aunt Nina.

"Hey, Aunt Nina"

"Hey Terri-boo-berry, what's up?"

"I have a problem, I need your help"

"Well that's why I'm here, so what is it?"

"It's… boy problems."

"Okay, what's wrong?"

Terri explained to Nina what happened in LA and what had been going on the past few months.

"Okay, so you haven't heard from this Jay person in 3 months. Well, if he doesn't ring you in a week, you ring him."

"Sounds a bit cowardy don't you think, but I'd rather email him, Aunt Nina."

"Okay, then email him in a week and see if you get a reply from him."

"Thanks Aunt Nina, love you loads, bye."

"Bye, Terri."

She put the phone down, and thinks to herself about what her Aunt Nina said.

**One Week Later.**

It had been a long week for Terri. She hadn't heard from Jay, so she took Nina's advice and wrote the email.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was 3am and Jay was asleep at his computer desk. A sound went off and he woke up suddenly. He had an email. Jay looked to see who it was from. It was from Terri.

* * *

**Hey everyone, the ----------------- means its going to another place and person (if u were wondering wot thery were) So please review ! (if i get more than 10 reviews i'll post the 2nd chapter up 4 u lot) soz about the stupid name, the names do get better**

**Thanks**


	2. MUST READ, V IMPORTANT

**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own any of the characters from Raise Your Voice. They all belong to Sean McNamara.

**SUMMARY:** Terri and Jay do another year at Bristol-Hillman Music Conservatory, but Terri gets her Dad's permission.

**AUTHORS NOTE:** This is my first ever fan fiction. Hope you enjoy the story.

Hiya people, I have decided to drop 'Once in love, Twice in Tears' this is because I don't have enough time to write this fan fiction, so I'm leaving it open to you the public. Email me on but I'm going to write another fan fiction after my mock exams in December, so I hope you will R&R my second fan fiction, I will post up the information about my second fan fiction on my info page.

harvisda


	3. NEW FAN FICTION

**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own any of the characters from Raise Your Voice. They all belong to Sean McNamara.

**SUMMARY:** Terri and Jay do another year at Bristol-Hillman Music Conservatory, but Terri gets her Dad's permission.

**AUTHORS NOTE:** This is my first ever fan fiction. Hope you enjoy the story.

* * *

Hey people, 

Even though it has been while, I have finally done another fan fiction, for you lot out there, it this very big universe!

My new fan fiction is called 'Never give up, but always give in' it's a McFly based Fan fiction.

The reaseon why it is placed in a movie section because there is no music section to fan fiction (I think one should be made)

So yeah…

Enjoy my new fan fiction

Harvisda!

xxx


End file.
